Awakening the Phoenix
by centauri2002
Summary: In an AU world, the townsfolk of Sunnydale are used to an existance of captivity and the Slayer is unheard of.
1. Prologue

Awakening the Phoenix  
  
Title: Awakening the Phoenix  
  
Author: Centauri2002  
  
Feedback: Pretty please. Good or bad, I welcome it all. Hugs all round to those who do. Email is centauri2002@environment21.fsnet.co.uk or just leave feedback here.  
  
Spoiler Warning: Absolutely none.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters of BtVS belong to Joss Whedon, ME, and co. I am only borrowing them, yada, yada, yada. However, if I did own them the fans would be a heck of a lot happier and maybe I should just sue you, Joss, for wrecking a damn good show. Ahem, anyway.  
  
Couples: Ah, you'll have to find out.  
  
Rating: PG-13. Though, no doubt, it will venture into NC-17 territory.  
  
Summary: Sunnydale is not the place any human or even some demons might call safe. The town has been under the control of the more dominant demons for generations.  
  
Authors Notes: This story is completely AU. Willow and Tara have never met (a storyline which I like to write about) and the Slayer isn't the all feared person she was in the show. This idea just popped into my head one morning and I had to write about it.  
  
Dedication: To all the kittens, who make writing such wonderful fan fiction possible. I have received much inspiration from many kitties and I want to thank you all. And to my beta reader, Paul, who is an absolute saint!  
  
Prologue  
  
The sight before her was chilling. The once grand buildings were now crumbled in despair and the once bustling streets were barren. The entire town was enveloped in a cloud of darkness and desolation, even in the daylight. She stood, frozen on the spot, unable to believe such a pleasant place could be changed so drastically. Even the trees drooped pitifully, their leaves long since shed or burned. An eerie silence covered this place and she was sure she would be able to hear someone breathing from several blocks away. If there was anyone left here to breathe. The hand of pity clutched at her heart as she took in her surroundings, wondering if there was a human left to inhabit many of the seemingly abandoned buildings. She looked up at a battered apartment block, taking in the shattered windows and cracked brickwork. Though she could not see who was inside, she could feel them. There were people here but the waves of fear that cascaded against her psyche from those scared individuals made that sense of relief seem misplaced.  
  
It seemed that all hope for this unfortunate town was gone and the humans that remained were merely waiting for death to knock on their door. She wondered why she was here now then. Why should she have come to such a place? One glance to her right told her. Beside her stood a tall, beautiful, blonde woman. Her long tresses falling neatly down her back and her attractive features furrowed in concern. She wondered briefly about asking her what she was thinking but thought better of it. It was quite obvious really. The blonde woman was incredibly sensitive to the world around her. It was the ability she, herself, had inherited. Sometimes it was more of a curse than a gift but she could always appreciate it. It made her more aware of the hurt and suffering in the world. Most people either weren't aware of that pain, or didn't care. Sometimes, she thought the human race was worse than any of the demons.  
  
She walked forwards, letting the woman at her side study their surroundings whilst she took a closer look at a newspaper stand. The kiosk had obviously long been deserted but she was surprised when she picked up one of the tattered newspapers that had amazingly not been blown away. It had been covered in plastic sheeting obviously for display purposes. The front page was dated to four months previously. Either, people decided that newspapers just weren't appealing anymore, or the newspaper team had been killed. The latter was the probable reason. She shook her head in disbelief, her long blonde locks falling around her face. The main story told of how a whole street in this town had been invaded by a gang of thugs and all the families had been killed. She couldn't believe how people could still be in denial after so long. It hadn't been a gang that had caused this tragedy, it had been demons. And that same fate had destroyed the newspaper. The Sunnydale Times was no more.  
  
"This is horrible." The voice of her companion drifted up from behind her. She turned and nodded, seeing the pained expression on the other woman's face. "I'm not sure there's anything that can be done for these people, Tara."  
  
She shook her head, knowing that her companion was right. "We can't j-just leave them to die though." She argued, hearing the strain in her own voice.  
  
"We're not fighters, Tara. All we can do is pray to the goddess that their souls find peace." The words were like a knife cutting through her heart and she knew what the other woman meant.  
  
She truly hoped that the people that had died had been given the chance to find peace rather than join the demons in their eternal torment. She felt a shiver creep up her spine as she thought back to the scenes she had seen where demons such a vampires added to their growing population by turning their victims. It was a sickening process and she could feel bile at the back of her throat just by thinking about it. She briefly thought back to what had brought them here, to this goddess-forsaken town. She, and the woman in front of her, had taken up the task of travelling from town to town and bestowing their knowledge on as many people as possible. They were both accomplished witches and knew of the creatures that lurked in the night. Mainly they offered their services to cast protection spells on homes and work places. She was convinced they had saved a great many lives by doing so. But, she had to face it, it was just too late for this town.  
  
She thought of her hatred for the demon kind and had to stop herself from letting out a bitter laugh. Once, she had believed she had been one of those wretched creatures but now she knew that wasn't true. Her father and brother had made her believe, for her entire life, that she was a demon. Then, one cold winter night, she had persuaded her mother to do a spell with her to prove it. It only proved one thing. Her brother and father were liars. That was when she and her mother left their family home and journeyed around the country, finding satisfaction in protecting people from the evils in the world. Who's going to protect them from themselves though, she thought sadly. She shrugged off the thought. That wasn't her problem though. She had no idea what had compelled the male side of the Maclay family to lie to the female side and, frankly, she had given up trying to figure it out. She didn't care anymore. All she did care about was standing right in front of her.  
  
She had never known such a beautiful and caring woman as her mother. She couldn't help but smile as the compassionate eyes met hers. Her mother cared so much for the world around her that she travelled many miles to help the less supernaturally informed and less prepared. It made her so happy that she could be a part of that. She just hoped that she could become half the woman her mother was.  
  
She walked back towards her mother, reaching up to grasp at the strap of her rucksack. They carried very few possessions with them. A few clothes, spell ingredients and books, food, and drink. That was all they needed. Except one another. She reached down with her free hand and pulled at her long skirt as she stepped over a fallen lamppost. She wished she had worn her jeans today and inwardly chastised herself for not being sensible enough. She smoothed down her long tan jacket as she came to stand next to her mother.  
  
"Maybe w-we should leave then. This p-place isn't safe." She suggested, fear only now beginning to seep into her mind.  
  
She very rarely felt scared when she was with her mother but this town instilled terror in her. She thought it was because of the desolation here and how empty it seemed but deep within, she knew it was because of something else, something terrifyingly powerful. She just wished she knew what it was. Actually, I could live without knowing that.  
  
She looked up at the cloudy sky and could sense the approaching night. The journey here had been a long one and it would have been wiser to come to town the next morning but neither women had known how bad the situation in Sunnydale actually would be, until now. An icy feeling of dread crept into her stomach and she looked nervously at her mother, who seemed to be distracted. Her mother's eyes darted from left to right before finally resting on her.  
  
"Tara, we have to leave. Now." Her mother's voice was urgent and it almost caused her to panic.  
  
No, she thought, I will not panic. Mother would not appreciate that. She glanced around, her pulse quickening, as she followed her mother towards the edge of town. They had parked the old camper van there and walked into Sunnydale proper, not wanting to draw attention to themselves with the noise of the engine. Both women had sensed the heavy presence of evil in this town and it had seemed wise to err on the side of caution. Now she found herself wishing that they had driven this far in and that the walk back to their vehicle wasn't as long. She increased her pace as her mother did so and she continually glanced behind her.  
  
Rationally, she began to think that they should be safe. At least until nightfall. In every other town they had been to, the demons only came out when it was dark but she instinctively knew that this town was different. Her mother obviously sensed that as well.  
  
A quiet whistling reached her ears and she looked around. She just caught a glimpse of something as it rushed past her cheek, disturbing the air there. She gasped and spun, watching as that something bounced of the wall of a shop nearby. Her eyes focused on the object as it fell to the ground and she realised, with horror, that it was a crude-looking arrow. What the hell? Her mother had also seen it and her eyes communicated everything. She could see the fear there. Not fear for herself, but fear for her daughter.  
  
Both women accelerated into a sprint, running as fast as they could towards their destination. She quickly caught up with her mother and they exchanged a frightened look before she focused on the road ahead of her. She heard another whistle and an arrow plunged into the grass beside her. Her breathing quickened both from the exertion and the fear, as the adrenaline pounded through her body. She had never known demons to use arrows before. She had seen them use swords and blades, but never arrows. Mostly, they preferred to use their own body parts to deal the final blow. She decided to think about it later as the sound of another arrow hurtling through the air reached her ears.  
  
She squeezed her eyes shut momentarily, wishing this were all just a bad dream. She could only just feel her feet hammering against the hard surface of the road and her hair whipping against her face as she ran. Perhaps this all was just a nightmare and she would be waking up any second now. Yep, any second now. She could just make out the camper van ahead of her and she felt relief settle in. She smiled slightly as she neared the safe haven and glanced back towards her mother. She almost stumbled as she realised her mother wasn't beside her any more.  
  
She brought herself to a standstill and almost tripped in the process. She turned completely, not caring if she was about to face a horde of demons. "Goddess. No!" She cried out as she saw the crumpled form of her mother on the tarmac of the street. She began to run back towards her. She could just make out the thin shaft of wood jutting out of the blonde woman's back and she felt tears sting her eyes. Her muscles were beginning to scream at her to stop all the running but she ignored it, focusing only on the most precious thing in her life. She let out a sob of relief as she saw her mother's head lift slightly to look at her.  
  
"Tara, no." She heard her mother's pained voice. "Leave me."  
  
She shook her head and continued running, dropping to her knees as she reached her mother's side. "I can't." She sobbed, looking at the arrow, not sure what to do now. She glanced up the road and gasped in fear as she saw inhuman figures coming towards them.  
  
"Just go." Her mother pleaded, her voice shaky and weak.  
  
She shook her head again. "I w-won't leave you, mama. I'll never l-leave you."  
  
Her mother reached a hand to her cheek and stroked the tears away in a loving gesture. "You're the most precious thing in the world to me. Please, save yourself." Her mother began to cry now as well, which only made her more resolved to stay with her.  
  
She carefully placed her arms around her mother and rested her forehead against the other woman's soft hair. She squeezed her eyes shut and inhaled her mother's wonderful scent, which never ceased to comfort her. "Whatever we face, we face together." She could hear the pounding of heavy clawed feet but she didn't move. She merely continued to cradle and protect her wounded mother. The heavy breathing of the creatures neared and she knew they were only a few feet away, yet she remained.  
  
*  
  
The harsh sound of a horn woke her from her dreamless state and she groaned. It was only at this moment when she could forget what her life had become and just be. Her mind was still semi conscious but she was aware of herself. She let out another groan as her memories flooded back to her and her aching muscles cried out in pain. It had been a blissful two seconds but now she was back in the real world. The horn sounded again and the sound of people waking could be heard around her. She could feel the impossibly thin blanket above her sore body and the hard floor beneath it. She wondered if she pretended to be dead then everyone might leave her alone. She decided against it, though. It was more than likely that people would scavenge her body for any valuables and her clothing. At that thought, she immediately opened her eyes, taking in her gloomy surroundings.  
  
Rusty metal girders criss-crossed the high ceiling and she remembered when people were hung from them from time to time for disciplinary displays. She shuddered at the memory and slowly sat up. She glanced around at the familiar mess of the living area. Many human bodies were stirring from their uncomfortable positions on the bare floor. The building was huge and she could just make out the far wall. The stench of stale air met her nostrils and she screwed up her nose. She could never get used to that smell. She ran her hands through her red hair and worked out the kinks in her neck. She looked beside her at the make shift tent that had been erected there. The flimsy structure had been constructed out of salvaged blankets, clothing, and wood. She wondered why she never got the chance to sleep in it. Some privacy wouldn't go amiss. Similar structures were dotted around the giant warehouse but only the lucky ones got to sleep in them. Or the majorly mean ones.  
  
She glanced up at the far wall where a balcony jutted out half way up to the ceiling. Stood on it was a large, bulky, vampire who looked down on the scene with an annoying amount of smugness. It was mainly vampires that were used as guards around the humans. She guessed that was because the other demons were regarded as more important. Also, vampires were abundant in Sunnydale due to their ability to reproduce themselves so quickly. She thanked whatever god was listening that she hadn't fallen victim to them yet, or any other demons for that matter.  
  
She tore the blanket from her lithe body and looked glumly down at the clothes she wore. Grubby jeans clung to her legs and an equally dirty sweater hung on her upper body. What she wouldn't give for a change of clothes and a bath. Thankfully, they were allowed to wash every now and then, but she suspected that was for the sake of the vampires. Because of their heightened senses, they couldn't stand the stench of humans for long. She shifted onto her knees and crawled towards the tent, pulling a flap of blanket aside sharply. A whelp of surprise came from inside as she laid her eyes upon the two people curled together under a blanket.  
  
Beneath it was her best friend, a slim blonde woman named Buffy, who always managed to get the better sleeping spaces in this filthy warehouse. Buffy was now looking up at her with surprise and a hint of annoyance. Beside Buffy, was a strong looking young man who wore a faint grin. His lengthy black hair was a mess and it was quite obvious what they had been doing during the night. And I was sleeping right next to them? Eww.  
  
"Uh, sorry, guys. I didn't know you were. well, uh, going now." She quickly released the flap and backed away from the tent.  
  
She sighed and sat back down on her blanket, watching people as they milled around. It would be time to eat soon and she could hear her stomach growling. The demons let them sort out their own food but kept the supply under control at all times. Certain people were designated as food handlers but were monitored at all times so they wouldn't steal any or hand more than necessary out. That was the way things were supposed to work, yet some people managed to get more than others. She had seen herself go hungry quite a few times because she had been bullied out of her food, especially when Buffy wasn't around. She wished she could stick up for herself but she had always been the shy, reserved kind. However, she had found herself in a few fights lately, but that was mainly over her blanket and she hadn't won any of those. Buffy would always come to her rescue with her natural skill in fighting and her unusual strength.  
  
Sometimes, she would daydream that she and Buffy would fight side by side and kill all the monsters that kept them here. But she had to face up to it, that was just a dream. She sighed and toyed with a stray bit of thread on her sleeve. Somehow, Buffy always managed to look on the brighter side of things. She, however, couldn't. Buffy hardly ever spent nights alone and there was a never-ending supply of young men who wanted her. It was different for her, though. Hardly anyone noticed her and those that did were never appealing to her. She had had a few propositions by guys lately but she just wasn't interested in any of them. Why can't I just accept an offer? At least I wouldn't be alone. She shrugged off the thoughts and gingerly got to her feet. She wasn't sure if her muscles were going to co- operate today as she had had an overly exhausting work period the previous day.  
  
The demons had decided that apart from food, humans would be very handy as workers and made them help to build their underground town. They called it kingdom but she just thought it was a town. It was large enough to be called that now and she was sure it extended past Sunnydale's limits. She expected demons flocked here to be a part of this evil venture and that didn't exactly bode very well for Sunnydale's few remaining humans. She wasn't exactly sure how many people were left in Sunnydale, either those who were imprisoned or for some lucky turn of fate, hadn't been caught yet. She guessed that there were a few hundred left but they were probably outnumbered by demons at least three to one. It was an impossible situation for the human population and hope was a hard thing to muster these days. In fact, many people had given up all together and only co-operated with the demons for the sake of living. It was only a matter of time before they became a demon's dinner though.  
  
Another horn sounded, signalling that the first group of workers should assemble and make their way to the exit. Thankfully, she wasn't one of them. She hoped that she would get the day off today and maybe even the night, if the demons weren't too demanding. It would be at least half an hour until they ate and she pitied the poor people who were working, as they would go hungry until they returned.  
  
She folded her blanket into a neat bundle and slipped it under the flap of Buffy's tent. She was sure no one would be stupid enough to venture in there to steal it. She then wove her way between the scattered laying forms of her fellow humans and looked around for something to occupy her mind with. Lately, her brain had been in constant babble mode and Buffy had suggested that was probably because of the lack of physical stimulation. Of course, her friend hadn't put it in those terms. It had been more along the lines of 'Will, you need a man'. At which, she had just rolled her eyes and denied it completely. Perhaps, she did need to socialise more though. Buffy wasn't exactly available all that often due to her own copious amounts of physical stimulation. Socialising, however, could lead to someone getting his or her face battered. She had seen that on many occasions.  
  
She made her way to the far wall, which not only held the guard point but also the only exit from the warehouse. This is where the less fortunate of the captives and the newcomers tended to sleep. She looked down at the sorrowful faces and tried to keep their glum expressions from affecting her too much, which was a near impossible task. The very nature of the place oozed depression. How can I even consider trying to be in a better mood? She chastised herself.  
  
Just as she was about to turn and stroll back, she noticed a lone figure, huddled against the far wall. The figure was shaking from head to toe and she immediately felt the need to go and comfort that person. She, instead, settled on watching the figure from afar. She let her eyes wander over the long, golden hair and the full figure of the woman. She was obviously a newcomer as her clothes were relatively clean. She couldn't see her face though and she felt strangely disappointed at that. She guessed the newcomer was crying from the way her body shook. There could be any number of reasons why. Just being here being one of them. She briefly considered going over to try and talk to the woman but decided against it. It was likely her attention would not be welcome and she'd walk away with another bruise. Instead, she shrugged and made her way back to Buffy's tent, focused on relieving the hunger gnawing at her stomach.  
  
Once she got back, she was pleased to find her best friend dressed and her nighttime companion had disappeared. Buffy smiled up at her as the blonde attempted to tidy their small area. She had found that Buffy was fiercely territorial as were most of the inhabitants here. One time a rather large male had tried to settle in for the night by their sleeping spot but Buffy had dispelled the man with a twisted wrist and a broken nose. She was partly glad for that as she had caught a whiff of the man when he had barged passed her. Not the most pleasant smell, she had to admit. She eased herself into a sitting position beside her friend, helping the blonde tidy.  
  
"What's new?" Buffy asked, not looking up from the blankets she was folding. They had probably belonged to some ignorant person who had become too confident in the presence of Buffy. Buffy had the tendency to 'borrow' certain items to keep some of the bullies from gaining to much influence. However, that gained both women a growing number of enemies, as well as respect.  
  
She shook her head, looking over at Buffy. "Not much, there seems to be a couple of newbies." Her thoughts drifted back to the crying blonde and she felt regret at not comforting her.  
  
Buffy sighed. "I wonder how many are left on the outside." The blonde appeared mainly to be talking to herself.  
  
She ran a hand absently through her red locks, looking through the throng of bodies to try to catch a glimpse of the blonde newcomer. She wasn't sure why she wanted to see the woman again, except maybe to see if she was all right. For a moment, she thought she spotted the huddled form of the blonde but when her view was obscured by a passing woman, her target was gone when she looked back. She cursed under her breath and glanced around the warehouse. People had already begun hovering by the serving point for food and she suspected it would be difficult getting her meagre portion again. Perhaps Buffy would help her with that problem. Sometimes her friend would but more than often the blonde would have enough difficulty getting her own.  
  
Her gaze travelled across the crowd, occasionally stopping when she saw a flash of blonde hair, but she couldn't spot the newcomer. She felt disappointment settle in her stomach as well as the constant hunger. The noise level in the warehouse had increased with the start of another day. She wondered what day it actually was but decided it would be impossible to figure out. Time had no meaning in a place such as this, except sleeping time, eating time, and working time.  
  
"Willow." Buffy's irritated voice interrupted her inner musings.  
  
She looked at her friend to see an annoyed expression and arms folded across the blonde's chest. "Yeah?"  
  
"That's the third time I tried to get your attention. Where's your mind gone today?" Buffy's voice softened as she spoke. Willow knew the blonde never could stay angry at her.  
  
"Uh, nowhere." She muttered, bringing her full focus on her friend.  
  
Buffy shrugged. "So, anyway. Brad told me that our working shift was off today so we have the whole day to recoup. Isn't that great?" She beamed, knowing she wasn't going to have to shift stone.  
  
She nodded, relieved that her muscles were going to be saved. "Who's Brad?"  
  
Buffy gave her friend a sly smile. "Oh, you know, last night." She said, as if that would explain everything.  
  
To Willow though, it did. She rolled her eyes. "So what you got planned for today?" She paused before adding. "If I even wanna know."  
  
Buffy laughed and patted her friend playfully on the arm. "Well, I was thinking. you, me. plenty of single guys looking for action." She winked.  
  
"Buffy!" She sighed, exasperated. Didn't her friend ever get tired of hunting the men down?  
  
"What? Come on, you need some lovin', Will. You're all tense and mega crabby." Buffy pouted to add emphasis to her statement. She gazed up at Willow with the most solemn puppy dog eyes she could muster and soon both of them were laughing. Even though the ominous atmosphere was always around them, Buffy never failed to make her laugh.  
  
"With these guys? They're disgusting." She screwed up her face as she thought of some of the offers she'd had.  
  
"Pfft." Buffy waved a hand in dismissal. "I'll have you know, there are plenty of hunky guys around here. You've just got to smell them out." She chuckled. "You know, the ones with the smell you can actually stand."  
  
Willow smiled knowingly and nodded. "How about I just watch you stalk your prey?"  
  
Buffy shook her head. "God, Will. When you eventually get laid, there'll be a blue moon." She rolled her eyes and stood, just in time for the meal horn to echo through the large chamber.  
  
Willow rose to her feet and followed her friend towards the serving point, trying to avoid the crush of people as they rushed for their food. She was pushed to the side by a burly man and then propelled in the opposite direction by two women. She absolutely hated this time of day and just wanted it to be over. She had lost sight of Buffy and resigned herself to the fact that she would once again go hungry. She wasn't going to stop trying though.  
  
As she was being buffeted around, she caught a glimpse of blonde hair and headed towards it, hoping it was Buffy. As she neared, she realised it wasn't and recognised the woman as the newcomer. She automatically smiled at the sight of her and was glad that she'd get the opportunity to see if she was all right after all. It was then that she found herself standing behind Buffy once more. Wow, must be my lucky day, she thought. She linked her arm thought her best friend's and felt herself being tugged forwards. She glanced back at the newcomer and saw her face for the first time.  
  
Her heart skipped a beat when she took in the beautiful, yet tear stained, features. The blonde woman had the most alluring blue eyes she had ever seen and captivating full lips. Her skin looked incredibly soft and Willow had the urge to go to her and run a hand across her face. Erm, something wrong here. Having strange thoughts about a woman. Her mind reminded her.  
  
The woman's beautiful face suddenly became contorted in fear as she stared up at someone. A tall spindly man was facing her and Willow recognised him as one of the bullies that liked to rob people of their meals. That, unfortunately, happened all too often recently. It seemed that the newcomer was going to fall victim to him. Willow became angry at seeing this. It was one thing to take her food, but to take it from someone as divine as the blonde woman was just sick. She quickly pulled her arm from Buffy's and, with determination, pushed her way through the crowd. She soon got close to the newcomer and she gave herself an imaginary pat on the back for getting through the throng of people.  
  
She heard the spindly man speaking in an unnaturally squeaky voice. "You're new so you're not gonna know how things work round here." He explained to the newcomer. "But if you wanna settle in nice and safely then I suggest you don't argue with me." He leaned in close to the newcomer's face.  
  
Get your dirty excuse for a face away from her! She screamed inwardly. Willow hadn't quite worked up the courage to say that aloud. She shoved a bulging, middle-aged man to the side who had been watching the exchange.  
  
"It's m-mine." The newcomer's voice was soft, though it was full of fear. Willow thought it was the most heavenly sound she had ever heard. Again, disturbed by the thoughts here. That annoying inner voice chimed.  
  
The newcomer was holding a bowl full of the usual gruel everyone received, or should have received. The spindly man was moving to take it from her but she was resisting every step of the way. Willow couldn't tell if any of his supporters were there. Bullies such as this man usually had mindless idiots that followed them around. She decided if she was going to show an ounce of courage, now would be the time. She pushed the final steps forwards and almost cascaded into the spindly man. She stumbled into the confrontation and hurriedly straightened up. Classy entry, Willow. Great way to impress her.  
  
"What do you want?" The spindly man sneered at her and looked her up and down, making her feel more uncomfortable than she actually was.  
  
She took a deep breath, steadying herself and preparing her face for the battering it was more than likely going to receive. "You. you heard her, mister. It's hers." She put on her best stern voice but suspected she was failing miserably at being intimidating.  
  
To prove that thought right, the spindly man began to laugh. And not just a little but a full belly laugh. Willow sighed and slumped her shoulders. She was no good at this hero stuff. She glanced back at the newcomer who, to her surprise, was gazing at her in open wonder. This gave her confidence and she brought herself to her full height, which didn't really do much because the spindly man was far taller than she was anyway. At least it prevents me from getting neck strain from looking up at him too much. She thought, consolingly.  
  
The spindly man finally calmed down and fixed his menacing gaze on her. "What you gonna do about it, shorty?"  
  
"Well, I'm, uh." She started but realised she didn't quite know what she was going to do. She had been so focused on coming to the rescue that she didn't think about how to get out of herself being harmed.  
  
He laughed again. "Didn't think so." He pushed her aside and focused his attentions on the newcomer again. "Come on, babe. Pay up. If you don't give me food, I'll have to take something else."  
  
Willow watched as he leered at the newcomer and his beady gaze travelled over her body. The anger rose up inside her and she lunged at him. She grabbed him around the waist and knocked him off balance, causing them both to tumble to the floor. She quickly scrambled to her feet and looked at the newcomer, finally saying the words she had wanted to say ever since she had seen her. "Are you okay?"  
  
The blonde nodded, her blonde hair swishing around her face slightly. Willow moved towards her, smiling but before she reached her, she felt a firm hand on her shoulder and she was suddenly whisked around. Just as she set her gaze on the spindly man, his fist connected with her jaw, snapping her head to the right. The world spun around her and then the hard floor rushed up to meet her body with a thud. Her head hit the ground and darkness crept in at the edges of her vision. Her eyes wandered to the blonde woman who was looking down at her with terror and concern in her eyes. She quickly succumbed to unconsciousness, the image of that beautiful face the last thing she saw.  
  
End of Prologue 


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Awakening the Phoenix  
  
Author: Centauri2002  
  
Feedback: Pretty please. Good or bad, I welcome it all. Hugs all round to those who do. Email is centauri2002@environment21.fsnet.co.uk or just leave feedback here.  
  
Spoiler Warning: Absolutely none.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters of BtVS belong to Joss Whedon, ME, and co. I am only borrowing them, yada, yada, yada. However, if I did own them the fans would be a heck of a lot happier and maybe I should just sue you, Joss, for wrecking a damn good show. Ahem, anyway.  
  
Couples: Ah, you'll have to find out.  
  
Rating: PG-13. Though, no doubt, it will venture into NC-17 territory.  
  
Summary: This chapter takes place a week later. Whilst Tara makes new friends, Willow ponders her discontentment.  
  
Authors Notes: This story is completely AU. Willow and Tara have never met (a storyline which I like to write about) and the Slayer isn't the all feared person she was in the show. This idea just popped into my head one morning and I had to write about it.  
  
Dedication: To all the kittens, who make writing such wonderful fan fiction possible. I have received much inspiration from many kitties and I want to thank you all. And to my beta reader, Paul, who is an absolute saint!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It seemed as though she had been in this hellish place for months but she guessed it had only been a week or so. She had given up counting the days and nights after a few cycles. There didn't seem to be a point. Now, she sat up against the wall she had begun to call home. She had long ago lost the blanket she had been given when she first arrived here and spent the endless nights shivering. She had had a certain amount of hope at first but it soon dissipated when she saw how the people here lived and how they considered this existence a normal way of life. It sickened her.  
  
She tucked her feet up close to her body and hugged her knees to her chest, trying to keep all her body warmth to herself. She remembered nights when she would be cold or scared and her mother would hold her and hum a lullaby that would soothe her. Those nights had been filled with comforting dreams but now her mind was filled only with nightmares. She had to stop herself from crying again as she thought of her mother. When the demons had advanced on her and her mother, she had been knocked unconscious and had never seen her since. She didn't want to think of her mother as dead but with each passing day, it seemed unlikely that they would see one another again.  
  
She sniffed back the tears and wiped stray whispers of blonde from her face. She was still in a surprisingly neat state in comparison to the other inhabitants and she was determined to stay that way. Her mother would be disappointed with her if she allowed herself to fall into disarray. She would never disappoint her mother, not even her memory. She had also lost weight since arriving here, due to the fact that most of her meals had been stolen. She hadn't eaten as well as her first day here and that was only because of the woman that stood up to the man who had tried to take her bowl.  
  
She thought back to that flame haired woman. The vibrant colour of the woman's hair had captivated her and she had found herself wondering if it would be even brighter if properly cared for. She didn't know why the redhead had stood up for her that day and she had never had the chance to ask her. The man she had been facing had punched the woman in the jaw and knocked her unconscious. She had immediately gone to the woman's side but a friend of the redhead's had come and taken her away after knocking the attacker flat on his back.  
  
She had managed to get a close look at the redhead's face though and even caught a glimpse of the most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen. She had always thought she would never be able to find more enchanting eyes than those of her mother's but she had so clearly been wrong. Those eyes had closed all too soon and she had wanted to reach out and caress the smooth cheek of the redhead. However, her blonde friend had come and she had decided to avoid another confrontation. She had quickly backed away and moved to 'her spot' to eat the disgusting meal the redhead had fought for her to keep.  
  
She wondered if the blonde woman was the redhead's lover. She had been very protective of the redhead and it was possible. That made Tara feel envious and she hated the feeling. Then, another thought struck her that made her feel even worse. What if she doesn't even like women? Not everyone's like you, Tara. It didn't really matter anyway, she hadn't seen the redhead since that day. She had been forced into manual labour and all her free time was spent sleeping as best she could. She hadn't even been given the chance to be friends with her hero. Hero? Hmm, yes, she's my hero. She thought, a little too happily for her own liking.  
  
Movement nearby caught her attention and she looked to her left where a tall woman was standing, watching her. Long brown hair was tied back behind the woman's head and her attractive features showed amusement. Grey eyes locked with her own and the slim woman walked towards her, stepping over sleeping bodies. The stranger wore a short-sleeved top and dark trousers that showed off her lithe form. Silently, she crouched down in front of Tara and continued staring at her. She couldn't have been more than a few years older than Tara.  
  
"W-What?" Tara asked, the level gaze making her feel uncomfortable.  
  
The brunette's expression hadn't changed. She continued to look amused, though she didn't smile. "You looked like you were in another world for a minute there." The woman commented, her voice emotionless.  
  
Tara looked at her, searching for a purpose in the woman's eyes. The brunette hid her feelings well and Tara guessed she only let others see what she wanted them to see. However, this woman didn't know Tara could read auras and the brunette's was clear to her. She didn't seem to be threatening to Tara but she was worried by the splattering of black in her aura. She suspected the brunette wasn't one of the nicest people around.  
  
"Oh, where are my manners?" The brunette finally blinked, ending the stare, which Tara had begun squirming under. "I'm Kristen." She extended her hand.  
  
Tara looked down at the hand and decided it wouldn't harm her to remain civil. After all, her mother had taught her to be polite, even if that person didn't deserve it. She grasped the hand lightly, feeling it flex under her own and betraying the strength it held. "T-Tara." She stuttered out her name.  
  
Still unsmiling, Kristen stood. "Nice to meet you, Tara." She glanced around her. "So, how are you liking our fair abode?"  
  
Tara studied the brunette's face. She's joking right? She doesn't look like she's joking. "It's n-n-nice." She said, not sure if she would offend by telling the truth or not.  
  
Kristen snorted. "Right."  
  
Tara was just about to ask the woman what she wanted when something distracted her. A flash of red caught her eye and she immediately looked in that direction, the brunette all but forgotten. Her heart fluttered as she watched the familiar redhead move across the warehouse towards a make shift tent. She couldn't help but smile as she watched the purposeful stride and the way the red hair bobbed around her face as she walked. She considered going after her and thanking her for helping her but doubted the redhead would even remember her. Who would ever remember a bumbling idiot like me?  
  
"You wanna be careful who you associate yourself with." Kristen's voice cut through her thoughts and as she looked at the brunette, she could tell the other woman had been following her gaze.  
  
"Why?" Tara asked.  
  
Kristen looked back at her. "There are some trouble makers around." She jerked a thumb behind her. "Especially that one and her friend."  
  
Tara looked back to where she had last seen the redhead but she had disappeared. Her heart sunk and she felt a sense of loss. She wasn't sure if she believed Kristen. After all, the redhead had saved her meal and she couldn't believe the beautiful woman was capable of hurting anyone. Her aura was too pure.  
  
"If you ever need some company." Kristen started, turning and walking away. "I'll be over here."  
  
Tara watched as the brunette made her way to a crowd of people who all greeted her as she neared. Some of them were looking over at Tara with mixed expressions. Some were welcoming, others were detached, and some she even thought were frozen in a jealous glare. Kristen sat down next to a tent made from blankets and looked pointedly at Tara. It did seem appealing and it would be good to have some friends. She had been getting so lonely lately and was missing her mother more and more. The decision made, she stood and made her way towards her new friend.  
  
*  
  
Willow made her way back to the tent she suspected Buffy was sleeping in. She hoped her friend was alone as she just couldn't be bothered with getting all embarrassed again by interrupting something. She had just come back from a long shift of moving stones underground in the demons' new 'kingdom'. Her muscles were sore and she had received several scrapes along her forearms. She just wanted to curl up and go to sleep in a warm place. A nice warm blonde place. Willow froze. Whoa, where did that thought come from? She ignored it and decided it was best not to linger on it. She was tired and, she rationalised, probably delusional.  
  
She lowered herself carefully to the ground when she reached her friend's tent, careful not to strain any of her delicate muscles. She let out an exhausted breath as she settled on her blanket. It was amazing how comfortable the grubby piece of material felt after a long day being used as slave labour. She ran her hands over her calf muscles, massaging the flesh there. She allowed her eyes to flutter closed for a moment as she enjoyed the relief. When she opened them again she found herself looking at the blonde beauty she had saved from the spindly man only a week ago. She was walking across the warehouse towards a group of people. To Willow's dismay, she recognised those people as a gang of unsavoury characters who liked to think of themselves as the dominant ones in this living area. The problem with that was they were right. Buffy and she had had some run ins with them before and the outcome had never been pleasant. More often than not, Willow had come away with cuts and bruises whilst Buffy had broken a few of the gang's bones. Willow began to consider herself as a human punch bag.  
  
Now, it seemed that the blonde had made friends with that gang and that would mean she would soon hate Willow. Anyone who joined that group did. Especially that Kristen Zinscher. She didn't like people standing up to her. Seeming as Buffy was the one who did, Willow would receive the gang's punishment. It didn't seem fair to her. Not fair at all. She frowned as the blonde woman sat down, disappearing from view. The frown turned to a scowl as the soreness of her body came to the forefront now the woman had left her vision. Definitely not fair.  
  
"Hey, Will. What's up?" Came Buffy's voice and Willow turned to see the blonde's head peeking out from the tent.  
  
Willow tried to lift her expression but to no avail. "Oh, nothing. Just sore." She looked thoughtfully at the tent. "You got company?"  
  
Buffy grinned slyly but opened the flap further, allowing Willow to see inside. Her friend was obviously alone tonight. "Wanna join me?" Buffy asked.  
  
Willow didn't need to be asked twice and she quickly dragged her blanket into the tent. Buffy closed the flap, affectively shutting out the rest of the world. Willow felt glad of that. She needed to be alone right now, even if that alone time included her friend. At least a hundred other people weren't able to stare at her. Especially that blonde newcomer, she couldn't bare to see hatred in those beautiful eyes. She wasn't sure why it bothered her so much, but it did. The blonde woman was someone she wanted to strike up a friendship with, perhaps she was a kindred spirit. Willow didn't see the point on musing over the possibilities. Instead, she settled for moping about it.  
  
"There is so something wrong with you." Buffy insisted, trying to catch the redhead's gaze.  
  
Willow eventually looked up at her friend but said nothing. She merely shook her head.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. "There's no point in denying it, Will. Your face is long enough to give the Nile a run for its money." She pointed out.  
  
Willow raised an eyebrow and couldn't help but smirk at her friend's comparison. "I told you, I'm sore." She dismissed Buffy's concerns with a toss of her hair.  
  
"Remember last week? When you got socked in the jaw by that guy? Well, compared to now you were practically ecstatic." She thought about that for a moment. "Well, after you woke up anyway. So don't give me 'it's just coz I'm sore'. There's something else."  
  
Willow found the fact that her friend knew her so well slightly annoying right now. She just wished the perky blonde would give in for once but that just wasn't in her nature. She decided to talk about what was bothering her. It might help her get the blonde newcomer out of her system. "Seeming as you mentioned me getting knocked unconscious." She sighed, Buffy sitting up to attention to listen to her friend. "Well, the girl I was sticking up for has fallen in with Kristen and her gang. She's gonna hate us now."  
  
Buffy merely sat looking at the redhead for a few minutes, taking in the information, digesting it, and repeating the process. "Well that kinda sucks." She shrugged. "But what does it matter? It's happened before."  
  
"See, that's where I'm a bit confused. I don't know why it matters. Maybe it because I see something in her that reminds her of me." Willow tried to explain.  
  
Buffy clearly wasn't understanding what the redhead was talking about but she tried to be the reassuring friend. "Well, if she's gonna hate you after what you did for her, she's not worthy of being your friend, Will. Besides, you'll always have me." She flashed Willow a huge smile.  
  
Willow let out a small laugh. "I suppose you're right."  
  
Buffy, seeing her friend had cheered up a bit, gave the redhead a friendly pat on the back. "Of course I am." She bellowed confidently, still smiling. She glanced at the tent flap and back at Willow. "Hey, I gotta go. I'm meeting someone soon so I may be gone a little while. You okay here on your own?"  
  
Willow nodded. "A guy?"  
  
Buffy cocked her head slightly. "What do you think?" She asked, rhetorically.  
  
"Well, have fun." Willow muttered as Buffy slid out of the tent, shooting her a cheeky grin as she left.  
  
Now, she really was alone and she was definitely feeling it. She wondered what it would be like to have someone to snuggle up to every night. To have a feeling of safety and security in a place as terrifying and lonely as this. It would be a miracle. She thought, glumly.  
  
She shifted herself in a lying position and wrapped the blankets around herself. It was definitely more comfortable inside the tent. She let her eyes close and the exertion take a hold of her body. Her mind wandered to unexplored places but she was barely aware of it. Soon, she was drawn into a deep and dream filled slumber.  
  
She opened her eyes to find herself inside the tent still, though she was vaguely aware of the air being warmer. In fact, it was pleasantly warm and comfortable. The blankets were thicker and cushy beneath her and her clothing looked as if they were brand new. She smiled at her appearance, though she couldn't remember when she had received new clothes.  
  
"What's to become of me with a memory like this." She laughed to herself.  
  
She shifted onto her side and looked at the blanket wall of the tent. Small pictures were drawn onto the material but she couldn't make out what exactly they were. She thought they might be symbols but whenever she moved to take a closer look the images became a blur. At the third attempt to look at them she grumbled in frustration before slumping back into the blankets. She decided that if the images wouldn't stay clear then they couldn't have been that important.  
  
"Stupid pictures." She mumbled, shifting back onto her back.  
  
She jumped in surprise as she saw a familiar face gazing down at her. Blonde hair hung down just above Willow's head and blue eyes were fixed on her own. The intensity within them took her breath away. The blonde newcomer was smiling, a beautiful smile that Willow fancied was only for her.  
  
"Why are you here?" Willow asked uncertainly.  
  
The other woman merely continued to smile and lifted a hand, running it over the air in front of Willow's face, but never touching the skin. She wondered what the blonde was doing but didn't move to stop her. Instead, she continued to stare into blue eyes as they, in turn, watched the hand above Willow's face.  
  
Finally, the blonde woman brought her hand down to rest on Willow's stomach. She didn't jump at the contact but she knew, somehow, that the sensation was muted. She knew she should be feeling more than this but those thoughts didn't stay with her for long as she focused only on the woman next to her. The hand on her belly began to move in slow circles, causing her stomach to flutter with excitement.  
  
"What's your name?" Willow asked, somewhat concerned that she didn't know it but was allowing this woman to touch her like this.  
  
"It doesn't matter." The blonde woman spoke, her voice soothing. The answer was enough to purge the question from Willow's thoughts.  
  
Willow raised herself onto her elbows, closing the gap between their faces so they were only inches apart. The moment seemed to extend into hours as they continued to stare at one another and Willow wondered what was going to happen next. Would they break eye contact? Would one of them pull away? Would they kiss? Her heart skipped a beat at the last thought. Who was going to make the first move? Should she? Would the other woman be insulted if she did? Would she be insulted if she didn't? Her mind whirled from all the questions.  
  
Before she could act, she felt the hand on her belly begin to widen the circle it was travelling. Firstly it would move up over her ribs to just under her breasts, and then it would dip down over her belly button and brush each thigh in turn. Her breath hitched every time it neared her sensitive areas and she just wished it would stop the teasing. She leaned in towards the blonde's full ruby lips, feeling the other woman's breath against her face. The sensation was intoxicating and she was sure she would faint from the sensory overload. Her gaze flickered down to those lips, breaking the lengthy eye contact and she instantly missed the intensity of it. When she looked back up into the sapphire pools she could see only desire. Desire for her.  
  
Just as she was about to close the gap, the blonde moved away and grasped Willow by the shoulders. Willow looked at her in confusion. The other woman began to shake the redhead, gently at first but the force became increasingly stronger.  
  
"Will!" The blonde yelled at her.  
  
"Will!" The other woman's voice was replaced by the familiar one of Buffy's.  
  
"Huh?" Willow continued to stare at the blonde in confusion, not knowing where Buffy's voice was coming from exactly.  
  
"Will!" Buffy's shouts brought Willow abruptly back to the real world and she groaned as her friend continued to shake her by the shoulders.  
  
She opened her eyes and stared up at her friend who finally let go of her. She blinked several times, trying to refocus her thoughts, images of her dream still fixed firmly in her mind's eye. "Buffy?" She finally croaked out, her voice sleepy.  
  
"At last." Buffy said exasperated. "It's time to get up." She stated, backing off from the redhead and sitting on a pile of blankets.  
  
Willow pulled herself into a sitting position. "Get up? But I just." She trailed off, bemused. That dream must have gone on for longer than I thought. She shook her clouded head and looked at her friend. "Okay, I'm awake now." Her friend nodded and crawled out of the tent.  
  
Willow thought back to the dream, somewhat disturbed by what had taken place. She had almost kissed the blonde woman and worse still, it hadn't bothered her. It had seemed completely natural. Willow shook her head again. "What's wrong with me?" She held her hands to her head.  
  
Why does something have to be wrong? A voice in the back of her mind asked, though she didn't want to listen to it. You've never really been attracted to men. Doesn't this explain it?  
  
"I've never been attracted to women either. I was just waiting for the right." She trailed off, realising she was talking to herself. Right one? She thought. She sighed, deciding she would think about this later. If indeed there was only one person in the world meant for her, then it looked as if she'd be alone forever. The newcomer was sure to hate her after falling in with the crowd she had and Willow just couldn't face that now. Instead, she tidied up her dishevelled appearance and readied herself for the challenge of getting her next meal, and surviving it.  
  
*  
  
It had been a strange morning for Tara, as she had woken up in the company of many warm bodies, and it had been the first night in a week that she hadn't shivered herself to sleep. Kristen had greeted her with a wave of the hand before stalking off somewhere. She wasn't sure where and hadn't asked either. The other men and women around her hadn't introduced themselves but she suspected she would learn their names soon enough. When Kristen had returned, the horn signalling breakfast sounded and they moved in a group towards the serving point. Tara had welcomed the safety and surety of getting a meal but after seeing how the group ate so well, she wasn't so sure she wanted to stay around. A number of the 'gang' had taken bowls from some of the weaker specimens in the warehouse. She guessed that was why they were so weak. They hadn't even fought for their food and had practically handed the bowls over. It sickened Tara to see such a thing.  
  
She had considered going back to her spot by the wall but realised this was the way of this place. If she didn't conform to the group's wishes then she would be just another of the victims they preyed on. It was like living in the wild. Survival of the fittest. It went against everything Tara had been taught but she knew she had to make some changes, to herself, and perhaps to this hellish place.  
  
Now, she sat in silence within the group of strangers. She played with her empty food bowl and looked around at them all as they ate greedily. She knew she should feel safe but she didn't. There was something missing. There was no comfort here, no compassion between one another. She felt as though she was isolated and only endured because Kristen approved of her. What she wouldn't give for a true friend. She sighed and noticed Kristen approaching, her face set in its normal stoic expression. The brunette sat down beside Tara, glancing at some of the other members of the group. Tara noticed they all averted their gazes and focused intently on their bowls.  
  
Tara wondered what it was exactly about the brunette that scared them or made them respect her so much. She knew Kristen was strong and slightly intimidating but there had to be something else. From the glimpse she had caught earlier, she suspected it was her cruel streak. Tara had seen the brunette cornering a short man and stealing his food before tossing him aside like he was a rag doll. She wasn't sure if she should be staying around someone like that, she might end up being the object of her cruelty one day. For now though, it seemed she was in favour with the brunette and that, at least, secured her safety. But only for the time being.  
  
"There you go, off into your little world again." Came Kristen's voice.  
  
Tara looked over at the brunette with a questioning expression.  
  
"What goes on in that head of yours?" The brunette asked.  
  
"S-Stuff." Tara replied, not wanting to share.  
  
Kristen narrowed her eyes for a second but her expression soon softened and she waved a hand dismissively. "Oh." She glanced around at her group. "So, what do you want to do today, boys and girls?" Her monotone voice caught everyone's attention immediately.  
  
A slim, sandy haired man spoke up first. "We have a late shift in the tunnels, remember?"  
  
Kristen rolled her eyes. "Just great. Well, we better enjoy the remainder of our day then, hadn't we?" Her question sparked a chorus of nods all round.  
  
Tara almost laughed at it. All of them seemed to follow Kristen blindly and probably would have jumped off a cliff if she told them to. If they would ever see a cliff again. Some of the group got to their feet and disappeared into the crowd, whilst others paired off and talked amongst themselves. She was left relatively alone with Kristen and, somehow, she didn't feel particularly enthralled with that scenario.  
  
"So, um, w-what now?" Tara asked, uncertainly.  
  
Kristen shrugged. "What do you wanna do?"  
  
That was the question wasn't it? She wanted to get out of here, away from the stench, away from the gloom, away from Kristen, and away from all the demons. But that wasn't going to happen. She wanted desperately to see her mother. That wasn't going to happen either. She wanted to lay eyes upon that beautiful redhead again, talk to her, be friends with her. And something inside Tara told her that wouldn't be happening either. I don't even know her name. She thought, glumly.  
  
She scanned the crowd, hoping to spot the redhead but there was no sign of her. She thought, with the chances of seeing her everyday, they would have met again since that day a week ago but it hadn't happened. Perhaps it was fate. Fate was mocking her by giving her something she wanted, dangling it within her reach, and snapping it away just as soon. How could everything go so wrong, all at once?  
  
"I don't know." She finally answered.  
  
Kristen stood, clasping a hand around Tara's arm and tugging firmly. She decided to follow the brunette's lead and allowed herself to be pulled to her feet. Kristen looked through the crowd and seemed to spot something or someone. She turned back to Tara.  
  
"Let me show you how things work around here. We have some trouble makers around here that need showing some discipline." She watched as Tara's expression changed to one of disbelief.  
  
"You're going to 'discipline' someone?" Tara asked, dread etching its way into her heart. It was bad enough this sort of thing happened at all, but for her to be a part of it. that was just something she wanted to skip.  
  
"If we don't do it, these trouble makers will be allowed to ruin the stability of our 'family'. Then where would that leave us?" Kristen tilted her head to one side, not expecting an answer from Tara. "And Buffy Summers has caused enough trouble. It's time she was taught a lesson." With that, she turned and led the way through the crowd.  
  
Who's Buffy Summers? Tara asked inwardly. She suspected she would be finding out soon enough. She wasn't sure whether this Buffy was a trouble maker or Kristen just had a vendetta against her. Either way, Tara wasn't going to be able to do a lot to stop her.  
  
"We're not fighters, Tara." Her mother's words echoed in her mind. No, mama, I'm not but can I just sit back and watch someone get hurt? You wouldn't want that either.  
  
The throng of people seemed to part before Kristen and Tara looked down at the wary men and women they passed. They were all genuinely scared, perhaps for one another or merely themselves. She didn't like being associated with that fear and hoped she would never be the cause of it. They neared a tent that seemed to be very alone amongst all the people. Everyone had edged away from it and Tara guessed it was their destination.  
  
Kristen stood in front of it, silently contemplating her next move. Tara glanced around at some of the 'family' that had gathered. Some of them looked fearful but others looked expectant, almost excited at the idea that there was going to be a fight of some sort. That disgusted Tara. She had come across that type of person everywhere she had travelled. Her brother had been one of them. He always enjoyed seeing her suffer, whether it was from thinking she would become a demon or from a beating her father gave her quite often. There were people like that all over the world and they were the ones who were worse than the demons themselves.  
  
"Come out, come out, wherever you are." Kristen's voice was almost sing song like and it caused Tara to shudder. Was this just a game to her?  
  
The flap of the tent ruffled slightly and then stilled. Kristen took a step forwards and the inhabitant of the tent crawled out. The blonde woman who had emerged stood quickly and Tara recognised her instantly. It was the woman who had come to help the redhead a week ago. She was certainly not someone Tara wanted to see hurt. Even if she was the redhead's girlfriend. What am I thinking? I don't want to see anyone hurt!  
  
"Well, look who it is. Buffy Summers has crawled out of her hole." Kristen sneered at the blonde. Tara was surprised to see the flicker of emotion on the brunette's face. She must really hate the other woman.  
  
Buffy placed a hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow. "Come to get your ass kicked again?" One corner of her mouth tilted upwards and Tara found herself instantly liking this woman, though that was likely going to get herself in trouble with Kristen.  
  
Tara only noticed now the group that had gathered behind Kristen and herself. She recognised them as part of Kristen's 'gang'. Things weren't boding well for Buffy. She took a step forwards but a firm voice stopped her.  
  
"Buffy, no!" Tara turned to see someone else emerge from the tent. It was the redhead she so often wished she would see again. Her heart fluttered at the sight of her and her eyes drank in the beauty of the redhead as she straightened up. Hopefully, Buffy would listen to her friend and avoid getting beaten to a pulp. "Don't hurt them." The redhead continued. Okay, was not expecting that.  
  
Buffy turned to her friend and shot her a grin before focusing back on the threat. The group behind Kristen began to laugh at the redhead's comment. "Ah, Willow Rosenberg, ever the compassionate one." Came Kristen's snide remark.  
  
Willow. Tara rolled the name around in her head. Wow, what a beautiful name. It suits her. She let a small smile tug at her lips as she thought about it but her expression soon dropped when Buffy's eyes locked on hers.  
  
"You." She pointed at Tara. "After what Will did for you and you just turn around and stab her in the back." The other blonde's eyes were narrowed in anger and Tara could tell she was fiercely protective of the redhead. Yep, definitely a girlfriend.  
  
"I.uh. didn't." She tried to get out a sentence but found it impossible. She looked to Willow whose green eyes looked sadly back at her. No! She thinks I've betrayed her! No!  
  
"Shut up!" Kristen shouted. "She knows the right side to be on is all. Who would blame her for not wanting to be around a couple of losers?"  
  
Tara tried to communicate how wrong Buffy was through her eyes but Willow had looked away and was now concentrating on Kristen, hate and a hint of fear in those green orbs. She considered just walking over to the redhead and showing her how much she wanted to have a friendship with her but she knew Kristen would think of that as betrayal. That could only lead to pain. But it would be worth it. She sighed, cursing her self preservation instincts. I'm such a coward.  
  
To be honest, she was probably more scared of rejection by Willow than the beating she would get from Kristen and her gang. The physical wounds would heal, after all, but not the scar left by the look in Willow's eyes. She couldn't stand it if Willow hated her, if she wanted to be nowhere near her. She thought how silly it was that she was having such feelings for someone she didn't even know. This was only the second time she was in the other woman's company but she hadn't been able to get the redhead out of her mind. Maybe that's what she was. Out of her mind. Besides, how could she expect anyone as beautiful and brave to ever like someone such as herself. She was doomed to be alone forever. Especially now her mother was gone.  
  
Suddenly lurching forwards, Kristen threw herself at Buffy, grappling the blonde to the ground. The pair tumbled over and over, finally stopping with Buffy getting the better of the brunette. She straddled Kristen's stomach and gripped a hand around her throat. She pulled back a fist, aiming for the brunette's face but was pulled off by a dark haired man. He grabbed her around the waist and tried to squeeze the life out of her whilst Kristen scrambled to her feet.  
  
Tara saw Willow move forwards to help her friend but two women headed her off, blocking her path. Buffy, however, didn't seem to need the help as she elbowed the dark haired man in the head, causing him to let go of her and stumble backwards. She was immediately attacked by Kristen again and the pair initiated an exchange of blows.  
  
Willow wasn't fairing as well though and was being overwhelmed by the two women. One had short, ruffled black hair whilst the other had long brown hair. The brunette had managed to get behind the redhead and had grabbed her around the shoulders. The short haired woman set about delivering several sharp blows to her stomach, causing Willow to cough in pain. Seeing the redhead in pain stirred something within Tara and she just couldn't watch it anymore.  
  
Concentrating on the brunette behind Willow she caused a barrier to come up between the two, pushing the brown haired woman away. She lost her grip on Willow as well as her footing. This gave the redhead the opportunity to block a swing from the short haired woman and she countered, ploughing her fist into the other woman's small nose. The short haired woman fell backwards into the crowd and Willow stood looking slightly dazed for a moment. All of a sudden, she noticed the pain in her hand and grasped it as she winced.  
  
Tara looked back over at Kristen and Buffy but couldn't see the tall brunette. Buffy stood, hands on hips, smirking at the crowd. Tara made her way forwards and spotted Kristen lying flat on her back, obviously unconscious. Her nose was bloodied and she had obviously taken quite a beating. Several of her gang scurried towards her and carried her limp body away.  
  
Tara turned to look back at Willow and Buffy to find the strong blonde glaring menacingly back at her. She took an involuntary step backwards, noticing the crowd had already started to dissipate. Her hand moved up to nervously finger the pendant her mother had given to her on her thirteenth birthday. She remembered gazing at the dark blue stone as her mother told her she had proven to be an accomplished witch.  
  
"You want some of the same?" Buffy said calmly.  
  
Finding it hard to form any sort of words, Tara took another step backwards. Buffy walked forwards though, quickly closing the gap between them. There would be no way she could stop the other woman from serving her the same treatment as she had with Kristen. She could use magic against Buffy but she had been taught never to use it to harm another being and force would be the only way to stop her. Tara closed her eyes, readying herself for the inevitable blow.  
  
It never came.  
  
Tara opened her eyes gingerly, not making any sudden movements. She saw Willow at Buffy's side, her hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Wait." She uttered, pulling Buffy away from Tara. "I think she." With a glance back at Tara, Willow didn't finish her sentence.  
  
Buffy nodded, seemingly knowing what the redhead meant. She turned back to Tara. "Maybe you should reconsider who you hand around." With that, she walked back to her tent, quickly disappearing inside.  
  
Willow was left standing, looking at Tara. Though her face was expressionless, Tara could see the myriad of emotions playing through those beautiful green eyes. She so very much wanted to go to her and apologise for everything that had happened but something told her she wouldn't be welcomed. It seemed an eternity that they stood staring at one another, neither making a move.  
  
Tara eventually decided she'd better leave, before Buffy figured that her friend was wrong and she was a threat after all. She slowly turned and stepped forwards, towards the crowds of people.  
  
"What's your name?" She heard the voice drift over her shoulder.  
  
She turned and looked at Willow, surprised at her question. Of all the things she expected the redhead to say to her, that wasn't one of them. Maybe an outburst of hate or anger, but certainly not asking for her name. "T-Tara." She felt angry at herself for stuttering but was just glad she got the word out.  
  
Tara was sure she saw a flicker of a smile light the redhead's eyes but she didn't stay to find out. She melted quickly into the throng of people, her destination unknown. She wondered why she hadn't stayed, after all the redhead hadn't seemed confrontational. Now she thought about it, she had seemed curious and maybe just a little confused. She shook her head at her own cowardice. If only she had the bravery to follow her heart for once.  
  
*  
  
Willow slowly lay back on the bed of blankets inside her and Buffy's safe haven. The confining space of the tent was welcoming at that moment. She winced as the muscles of her stomach tensed and she guessed she had probably bruised some ribs. She wondered how long they would take to heal and hoped none of the vampire guards would notice. They tended to snack on the weaker individuals or those who weren't as efficient workers. She looked down at her right hand, frowning at the reddening knuckles. She was, however, quite proud of herself. That had to be the hardest punch she had delivered, yet.  
  
She wasn't quite sure how she had gotten herself out of that human sandwich but she had a niggling feeling it may have had something to do with that blonde woman. She thought back to the sequence of actions that had led to her coming face to face with her again. That Kristen Zinscher had turned up and threatened Buffy as per usual. Willow didn't know why she continued to bother, she always got her ass kicked. Willow had clambered out of the tent after Buffy and she noticed the blonde girl immediately. Her heart had sunk at the sight, knowing she was against Buffy and herself now.  
  
How ironic. The only person I even remotely like and she picks the wrong side. The fight had started, leading to Willow's extremely sore ribs and, just when she thought she was going have the living daylights beaten out of her, she was free of that brown haired bitch's grip. She remembered feeling something moments before it happened, some sort of surge of energy. She didn't know where it had come from but she had instantly thought of the blonde woman. Just wishful thinking, I think.  
  
Then, after the fight, after all the 'gang' had left, she had remained behind. The blonde woman had looked scared but still she didn't run away. Willow hoped it was because she hadn't really wanted to harm Buffy or her but she couldn't be sure of that. At least one good thing had come from all of it. She knew the blonde's name.  
  
Tara. It was such simple name but it held such power for Willow. She had stuttered when she had told Willow her name but she didn't think any less of the blonde for that. In fact, she had found it quite cute. If only I could tell her that. She sighed, knowing that would never happen. They were on opposite sides now and Buffy wouldn't easily forget that, nor forgive it.  
  
"Hey, you okay?" Buffy asked, concern etching a furrow across her friend's forehead.  
  
Willow forced a smile. "Yeah."  
  
Buffy sat looking at the redhead thoughtfully. "You hung up about Miss. Prospective Friend stabbing you in the back?" She said with genuine sympathy.  
  
Willow sighed again. "Not really. I mean, I don't think she stabbed me in the back. I think." She didn't finish, not sure of the facts herself.  
  
"What?" Buffy probed.  
  
"I think. she, uh, might have helped me." She said, hoping her friend wouldn't laugh in her face.  
  
Buffy's eyebrows shot towards the heavens. "How? She came nowhere near you." She questioned doubtfully.  
  
"I know. But." Willow shrugged. "Just a feeling."  
  
"Right." Buffy muttered. "Well, at least you're feeling something." She said, winking at her friend. Willow just frowned at the blonde, not appreciating her humour.  
  
Buffy was, in part, right though. She hadn't been feeling a heck of a lot lately, apart from doom and gloom. Only when Tara had turned up had she been exposed to a wider range of emotions. But now she had lost all hope with starting any sort of friendship with the blonde and she was back with the depression again. She wiped her uninjured hand over her face, letting it come to a halt over her eyes. She wished she could block out all her thoughts like she could the light.  
  
She groaned as she realised she would have to work underground again tonight, so she could look forward to more pain and aches. She knew Buffy would be with her though so that was a relief. Her friend would handle most of the heavy lifting and often give Willow the chance to catch her breath.  
  
"You do realise we're working tonight?" Willow asked, still blocking the light out with her hand.  
  
"Yep." Buffy answered.  
  
"You sound almost cheerful about it." Willow propped herself up onto her elbows. "Oh, I forgot. You never get bruises, or aches, or cuts, or scrapes."  
  
Buffy laughed. "That'll teach you for getting hit. Next time, avoid the fists." She said pointedly.  
  
Willow snorted. "Easy for you to say. You're like Wonder Woman on speed." She sat up completely, her shoulder slumping forwards. "How'd you get so fit anyway?"  
  
"It's called exercising, Will. You should try it sometime." Came the reply.  
  
"The only exercise you do is horizontal jogging." Willow retorted, before slumping back down into the blankets.  
  
Buffy merely laughed. "Something you should give a try as well." She poked at the redhead's leg. "You might not be so uptight."  
  
Willow glared at the blonde but didn't bother replying. They could exchange comments like this for hours and she just didn't have the energy for it right now. She needed to get some rest before she had to go underground or else she would fall victim to the bloodsuckers. There was always the chance of that anyway but she didn't like to tempt the vampires even further.  
  
She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She wondered if she would dream of the beautiful blonde again and secretly hoped she would. At least that was a happy place and full of more sensations than fear and depression. She would welcome her dream Tara any day, even if she couldn't have the real thing.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 1 


	3. Chapter 2

Awakening the Phoenix  
  
Title: Awakening the Phoenix  
  
Author: Centauri2002  
  
Feedback: Pretty please. Good or bad, I welcome it all. Hugs all round to those who do. Email is centauri2002@environment21.fsnet.co.uk or just leave feedback here.  
  
Spoiler Warning: Absolutely none.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters of BtVS belong to Joss Whedon, ME, and co. I am only borrowing them, yada, yada, yada. However, if I did own them the fans would be a heck of a lot happier and maybe I should just sue you, Joss, for wrecking a damn good show. Ahem, anyway.  
  
Couples: Ah, you'll have to find out.  
  
Rating: PG-13. Though, no doubt, it will venture into NC-17 territory.  
  
Summary: Tara ventures down into the tunnels with her new 'friends' whilst Buffy helps Willow with her work load.  
  
Authors Notes: This story is completely AU. Willow and Tara have never met (a storyline which I like to write about) and the Slayer isn't the all feared person she was in the show. This idea just popped into my head one morning and I had to write about it.  
  
Dedication: To all the kittens, who make writing such wonderful fan fiction possible. I have received much inspiration from many kitties and I want to thank you all. And to Yvonne, my girlfriend, who you all have to thank for this update. She certainly knows how to hassle. And also Shelly, who certainly knows how to hassle too.   
  
Chapter 2  
  
The constant thudding of metal on stone beat an aching rhythm into Willow's head. She fully expected that she would be stuck with this headache for life. It hadn't seemed to ease in months. She peered around at her companions in the confining tunnel and saw they were all hard at work, including Buffy. She watched as the blonde's defined muscles tensed as she raised the primitive pickaxe and then brought it down mercilessly on the unsuspecting rock. Splintered pieces of stone flew into the air and landed with a resounding clatter on the ground. Willow marvelled at her friend's strength and wished she could have even an ounce of her power. She tired far too easily and often had to allow Buffy to work on her patch of stone. Just so she could fill her quota for the day.  
  
Today was no different. Her friend had finished her area quickly and was having no problem in demolishing Willow's designated rocks. At last, Buffy ceased her labour and turned to Willow whilst wiping her brow.  
  
"See, Will. It isn't so hard." She said with a smirk.  
  
Willow merely rolled her eyes and leant against the rock wall. Buffy glanced around at the three other workers in the tunnel and shrugged. "Guess we're the only ones who finished early." She commented.  
  
A skinny, middle-aged man peered over his shoulder at them and Buffy glared back at him. He quickly returned to his work, obviously wanting to avoid a confrontation. Buffy didn't ever go looking for a fight but she was fiercely protective. Sometimes it would seem like the blonde was too caught up in her own little world to defend Willow but when she was alert, she would never let anyone hurt the redhead. They had former a bond a long time ago when the pair were in their early teens. They had met when Buffy had been captured and thrown into the warehouse where Willow had spent all of her days.  
  
They didn't speak much of their past, or even about what had happened to them since. It was best not to linger on the days gone by. Each cycle was pretty much the same as the next anyway. Buffy and Willow relied on one another for friendship, which was an extremely hard thing to find in this hellhole. Buffy was now the only 'family' Willow had. Her parents had been killed when she was very young, or perhaps eaten. She didn't care to speculate. She had just woken up one morning to find them gone and they had never returned.  
  
Buffy tapped her on the arm in an attempt to gain her drifting attention. "What d'ya say we get outta here?"  
  
Willow nodded, her mind still hovering over her sombre memories. Buffy led the way out of the tunnel, making sure to drop her pickaxe into a metal trough. There were several tools in the container, all of them constructed out of metal. Wood was strictly prohibited from ever reaching the hands of the workers. Willow wondered why the vampires were so scared of wood. After all, the human prisoners were so used to this form of lifestyle that they would never think of revolting.  
  
They walked down a long and winding tunnel, the walls so narrow that they made Willow feel claustrophobic. She hated this place even more than the warehouse. Many people had met their deaths here. She supposed that death would at least be a release from the existence they all led but she refused to believe that it was the answer. There had to be some way of making life easier, she just had to think of it yet.  
  
When they reached the end of the tunnel, a dark haired vampire stopped them. He eyed them hungrily, causing Willow to shift nervously. "Where are you going?" He growled.  
  
Buffy shrugged, seemingly unaffected by the demon's presence. "We finished our work for tonight, we're heading back."  
  
The vampire considered her words for a few moments before eventually smirking. "Well, if you're such effective workers, you can help the humans in sector eight."  
  
Buffy opened her mouth to protest but a low guttural growl from the vampire quickly silenced her. He pointed behind them and they both reluctantly turned. Every part of Willow's body was already protesting against the idea of more work as she and Buffy trudged up the long tunnel towards sector eight.  
  
From what she had heard, sector eight was the epicentre of all the work the demons were doing. Or should she say the work the humans were doing for the demons. She had never been to that area before and her curiosity demanded to know what exactly the demons were up to. Were those monsters actually building a demonic community or were their plans more sinister? She guessed she was about to find out.  
  
As they approached the metal gate that allowed entrance to sector eight, Willow's heart began to thump with increasing speed. The tunnels always had the ability to give her the creeps but the fact that the demons' plans were about to be unveiled to them, was playing havoc with her nerves. The two burly vampires standing guard might also have had something to do with it.  
  
Buffy approached them first and informed them of their purpose there. One of the guards grunted and opened the gate for them. Willow shuffled quickly through, glancing sideways at the vampires. She focused her gaze forwards and took a sharp intake of breath.  
  
Tall, steel constructions reached upwards to the rock ceiling where they joined the earth. The buildings were massive and overbearing, making Willow feel even more insignificant than she already did. There were far more vampires here, overlooking the humans who were working. Willow could sense the fear in the air and it made her shiver. A strong smell of metal hung in the air, making the petite redhead feel sick to the stomach. She now wished she hadn't seen this place, it could mean only bad things for the human race.  
  
Buffy forged onwards, talking to the nearest vampire and asking what they should be doing. Willow had to admire her courage; there was no way she would have the bravery to talk to any form of demon. Buffy always managed to do it with some form of confidence that sometimes annoyed the vampiric guards. This time, however, the guard merely pointed them to a smaller construction.  
  
Willow followed Buffy as they entered the half-built tower and she marvelled at the quality of the work. She had never put much effort into her work and wondered why the human workers who had helped build this place, had. More than likely, it was out of fear. As she now looked upwards, Willow could see several human workers concentrating on their tasks. She hoped that neither her nor Buffy would have to stay long here.  
  
*  
  
It seemed to Tara as though she had been working for days, but in fact, it had only been a few hours. Her body was most certainly not used to this kind of labour and muscles she wasn't even aware she had were protesting. It was bad enough she had to drill screws through metal for hours on end but doing that at an incredible height with no safety harness was beginning to make her head spin. She had been forced up the giant metal tower and told to get on with her job. She had been too scared to disagree and was thankful Kristen had been assigned to do the same job in the tower.  
  
She looked to the opposite side of the tower, which was only several metres away, while trying to avoid gazing at the lethal drop to the ground below. Kristen knelt in an alcove, drilling into the metal frame and looking pretty relaxed in her surroundings. Tara couldn't comprehend how someone could get used to such a situation. There was no way she was going to stay here, be a slave, and become dinner to a host of demons. She had to free herself and find out what had become of her mother. Even if she only found the body of her mother. A shiver ran the length of her body as she thought about that.  
  
Tara turned back to her task and picked a screw up between her thumb and forefinger. She gazed at it for several minutes, wondering if there was any way she could get out of this hellhole without losing a part of her body or most of her blood. It was unlikely she could do it alone yet there wasn't anyone who would help her. Kristen and her posse seemed content enough to stay here and bully the other human occupants into submission. Even if they weren't happy, they had become so used to it they wouldn't rebel. It was sickening.  
  
Her thoughts drifted to the redhead called Willow. There was something about her that told Tara that she would be willing to at least try to get out of this prison yet Tara couldn't think of a way to approach her. She had pretty much alienated herself from the redhead. Even if she could find a way to talk to Willow, there was no way just the two of them could make it out alive. They would need an army for that. A very big army.  
  
She sighed heavily and decided that it would be better, for now, to finish her work and then, when she had time to rest, she could think about how she could rally together enough people. The task seemed impossible yet it was something she had to do. She placed the screw against the designated hole and pressed the drill against it. The screw whizzed into the hole with ease and she moved onto the next one, almost mechanically.  
  
"Almost done there kid?" Echoed Kristen's voice from behind her.  
  
Tara peered over her shoulder at her new found ally, slightly irked at the epithet Kristen had used. She smiled weakly at the brunette before continuing with her work. The halt in the constant drilling noise told Tara that Kristen and not resumed her work and curiosity made her turn once again. Kristen sat in the alcove, legs dangling over the edge whilst she watched Tara.  
  
"W-What's wrong?" Tara asked, her voice barely a whisper. She felt incredibly uncomfortable with the intense stare she was receiving.  
  
"I was gonna ask you the same question." Came the familiar monotone voice.  
  
Tara merely shook her head, unsure of what Kristen was getting at. "N- Nothing."  
  
The brunette sat staring in silence at Tara for several long moments, her gaze unwavering. Then, all of a sudden, she lifted herself to her feet and pulled herself over to Tara's side of the tower. She crouched down in front of the blonde, a smirk tugging at one side of her mouth.  
  
"Don't give me that, kid. I know there's something on your mind. I can see it in your eyes."  
  
Tara instantly lowered her head, her hair flopping in front of her features. She studied the bottom of the metal alcove intently, so that Kristen couldn't see into her eyes. If the brunette was as perceptive as she proclaimed then Tara certainly didn't want her seeing how uncomfortable she felt around Kristen.  
  
"N-No, I just want. I j-just want to get out of here." She took a deep breath and looked up at Kristen once more. "So I can get some s-sleep."  
  
Kristen tilted her head to one side, as if considering this. Finally, she nodded her head. "I know the feeling. But don't go telling the others that. Might ruin my reputation." The words made it seem as though Kristen was making a joke but her face was expressionless. The fact that the brunette didn't really show much emotion was strange to Tara. She had always felt emotion was what made humans strong. Stronger than demons.  
  
Just as she was about to say something in response, a commotion far below distracted her. Kristen was the first to look down and from her darkening eyes, Tara could tell whoever, or whatever was down there wasn't going to mean good things for them. Tara peered downwards and could make out a few figures at the bottom of the tower. However, she couldn't identify who was down there.  
  
"Typical." Kristen almost growled.  
  
"Who is it?" Tara asked, fear edging into her voice.  
  
Kristen rolled her eyes and made her way to her own alcove without answering Tara. Flustered, Tara squinted her eyes to make out who was now making their way up the tower. Her heart missed a beat as she noticed one familiar feature of one of the figures. She could recognise that flamey hair anywhere.  
  
The excited flutter in her chest changed to a sinking feeling as the memories of recent events flooded into her mind. Willow wasn't going to be happy to see her and now they were going to be stuck together in a cramped space for goddess knows how many hours. A bad situation was turning into a nightmare situation. Tara frowned as she turned back to her work, hoping the redhead wouldn't ascend to the height of her alcove or at least just not notice her.  
  
Each screw suddenly held a decreasing amount of interest as Tara continued her task. Concentrating on something other than Willow was harder than Tara had hoped and soon she was looking at the nearing figures again.  
  
Neither of the two newcomers peered upwards at her, which Tara was thankful for. They both settled in an alcove several levels below hers and begun their work immediately. Tara recognised the other figure as Buffy Summers and she watched the other woman work with ease and efficiency.  
  
Tara sighed and looked over at Kristen whose attention was on Willow and Buffy still. A grim expression was set firmly on the brunettes face and Tara was sure she could see Kristen's eyes alight with distaste. She glanced up at Tara and smiled slyly.  
  
Tara's heart thudded with dread as Kristen began to lower herself down onto the next level. "Where are you going?" She whispered.  
  
Kristen froze and looked Tara in the eye. "Just paying our dear friends a little visit." She winked, placed a finger to her lips, and began moving downwards once again.  
  
Tara said nothing more, out of fear that Kristen would, in stead, come after her. She looked down nervously at a head of red hair and hoped that Willow would glance upwards to see the threat approaching her.  
  
What am I doing? She thought suddenly. All her life she had strived to help people and keep them from harm. Now here she was, allowing someone, who had risked herself to help Tara, to be stalked by a woman with a grudge. What would Mama think?  
  
Set in the knowledge that her mother would approve this course of action, Tara took in a lungful of breath and shouted for all she was worth. "Willow!"  
  
Three heads shot up simultaneously. Kristen's eyes burned with anger and betrayal, whilst Buffy's were immediately alert. Willow looked shocked but recognition soon dawned on the redhead's features and Tara was sure she could see something else there. Happiness? You're imagining it, Maclay. Who would ever be happy in a place like this?  
  
"What's wrong with you!" Kristen hissed at Tara before glaring down at Buffy and Willow.  
  
Tara shuffled backwards into her alcove and stayed out of sight. Even though she wanted to see Willow safe, she thought it better to stay out of the confrontation. She had done the right thing and now she had to keep herself safe. Besides, she had more important things to think about. Didn't she?  
  
*  
  
"Willow!" The voice cut through Willow's thoughts like a cleaver. Her eyes shot upwards and were met by familiar blonde hair and intense blue eyes. She caught her breath as she realised the voice had belonged to Tara. Why is she looking at me? Why did she say my name? Why did she sound so scared? With that thought, Willow looked away from Tara and immediately noticed Kristen glaring at her with hate.  
  
Great! Just what I need, another ass kicking. She thought glumly. She looked back towards where Tara was. Towards where she had been. The dazzling blonde had disappeared and Willow's heart sunk. Even though Tara was on 'the other side' Willow still couldn't find it inside her to dislike her. How could she? She had helped her twice now. She wondered what Kristen was going to do with Tara now that she had so obviously betrayed her.  
  
"Back for more?" Came Buffy's voice from beside Willow.  
  
Willow looked at her friend who now stood with her feet planted wide apart and her hands on her hips in a confident stance. Willow truly admired how Buffy could influence how others felt. She was certainly feeling a little braver now and she was sure Kristen was crapping herself.  
  
Kristen hesitated in her descent. She seemed to be considering her options. Eventually, she merely smiled and moved upwards again. "Not today, Summers. I have some business to attend to right now." Her gaze flickered upwards.  
  
Willow lurched forwards and grabbed a rung of the ladder that ran the entire length of the tower. "You leave Tara alone!"  
  
Kristen looked down at the redhead in surprise. Then she began to laugh, her brown hair dancing around her shoulders. "That is none of your concern." She became serious within a moment and climbed up the ladder again.  
  
Willow moved to follow her but she felt a firm hand on her arm. She spun around to see Buffy shaking her head. "No Will, that is not our concern. If you get involved with their type, you'll get yourself killed and I'm not going to allow that to happen. Ever. Okay?"  
  
Willow sighed with resignation and nodded. She allowed Buffy to lead her back to where they were working but she couldn't concentrate on her task. Tara overtook her thoughts and she was worried about what might happen to her. If anything does, it'll be all because of me.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 2 


End file.
